dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is a team battle action video game that combines the universes of several Shonen Jump series. It will be released by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita in 2013. Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features main characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Toriko, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, Gintama, KochiKame, Hunter × Hunter, Yū Yū Hakusho. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible.V-Jump, issue #10, 2013 Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it.V-Jump, issue #8, 2013 A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. *Finishing moves are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable characters *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Toriko (Toriko) *Goku Son (Dragon Ball Z) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (KochiKame) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Yūsuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) Battle Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Konoha (Naruto) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) Gallery References External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELhBTd8_adQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer] Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Luffy is playable Category:Video games where Naruto is playable Category:Video games where Ryotsu Kankichi is playable